What is LARP?
LARP (Live Action Roleplay), is an immersive game that can be described as a mixture of collaborative storytelling, creative world-building, outdoor activity, and sport. It’s a game for everyone, regardless of background, profession, or gender: the only requirement is a little bit of imagination (which everybody has). In a LARP game you create a character that lives in, and interacts with, a persistent world that is created and populated by the game organizers, referees and crew, in which there are other players doing exactly the same. Your character will have a personality, skills and abilities, and these will help you decide how to react to this world and what happens in it. You can create almost any kind of character, and that character has the chance to become a hero, earn a reputation as a villain, be a mad scientist or hard-working medic, excel as a warrior or investigate the hidden secrets of the world. Whatever character you choose to play is up to you, and the limit is your imagination. LARP is also a hobby that has very passionate players, who demand engaging events, exciting storylines, and opportunity for character development. However, the amount of time or resources you put into the game is up to you. Players can spend time choosing or creating kit (armour, costumes, accessories) to suit them and their character’s personality, skills or profession; they may spend time practising combat with LARP-safe weapons; or they may spend time outside of events writing stories and songs to tell at the next event. LARP events are also often populated by traders who make LARP-safe weapons and armour, and who are just as passionate about the game as the players. Between the players, traders, game organizers, crew and referees, and entire world is collectively created and the stories of that world come to life. A LARP game can be set in any world or setting (also called a system) and as a character you have the opportunity (or challenge) to fit into that world as a person or creature. When the game begins you are then let loose to explore the world around you and dive into it. From there it’s up to you to explore and react to what happens. The Game Team (referees, monsters and other crew) will work hard to bring the environmental and physical elements of that world to life. How you react to the events in front of and around you will directly affect you and other characters. There is a combat element to most LARP games, in which LARP-safe weapons (carbon fibre and fibreglass cores encased in foam and painted latex, that look like real weapons but which are soft and safe to use) and/or foam dart guns are used. Small skirmishes, camp attacks, or large-scale field battles are played out during most games, and for many players these battles are the highlight of an event. LARP can be a confidence-building activity for those who participate, and it is also a great way to meet people and make lifelong friends: after all, when you’ve faced down with somebody the challenges and terrors that the game organizers create, you have a strong foundation for a friendship! We hope you that enjoy LARP as much as we, and the thousands of others already playing, do. Good luck, and have fun!